Magiczny Czas
Totalna Porażka: Wojna Zwycięzców - Odcinek 6 Gra jingiel jak na początku podsuowania. Nagle na białym tle pojawiają się patyki. Pod wpływem budżetowej animacji zmieniają się w coś takiego: thumb|left|306px|Logo podsumowania (wiem, grafikiem to nie będę) W logo trafia kamień, co powoduje wybuch i ściemnienie ekranu. Czołówka: Piosenka: Ja chciałbym być sławny Wykonanie: Modest Ruciński Kamery przelatują między drzewami i krzakami. Zza trawy wyłania się Sierra pisząca esemesa na swoim telefonie. Obok niej przechodzi Cody, który się potyka na Sierre i spadają z górki. Dalej, obok klifu, Lightning całuje swoje bicepsy, a Mike i Zoey siedzą koło drzewa i się trzymają za ręce. Na samym schyłku klifu ciedzie Sam, grający na swojej koncolce. Za nim pojawia się Scott, który go spycha. Sam spada na ziemię, pomiędzy Courtney i Gwen, które obgadywują kogoś, a Duncan się im przygląda ze smutkiem. Akcja przenosi się na plan. Owen wyjmuje zdjęcie Izzy i je opłakuje, ale od razu potem siada przy stole w stołówce, gdzie przez przypadek siada na Heather. Widząc to, Alejandro, siedzący obok niego, spycha Owena, który teraz przygniata Camerona. Beth i Sugar się temu przyglądają i nie mogą powstrzymać śmiechu. Shawn i Jasmine się całują. Obok nich przechodzi Sky, która jako jedyna trzyma się z boku. Ekran robi się czarny, a uczestnicy siedzą w miejscu, gdzie są organizowane podsumowania i gwiżdżą w rytm muzyki. Na ekranie pojawia się logo sezonu. '' Sala, podsumowanie ''Na środkowej kanapie siedzięli Geoff i Bridgette. A obok nich uczestnicy, którzy nie dostali się do programu. Bridgette: Witajcie kochani! Geoff: Hej! Bridgette: Ja, Geoff i nasi przyjaciele witamy was w... Geoff & Bridgette: MEGA ODJECHANYM PIERWSZYM PODSUMOWANIU TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI WO... Blaineley: ...JNY ZWYCIĘZCÓW!!! Geoff: Chwila, co ty tu robisz?! Bridgette: Myślałam, że zamknęli cię w psychiatryku dla psychicznie chorych idiotów! Bleineley: Lepiej o tym nie mówić... obsługa tam jest żenująca... ale wypóścili mnie na warunkowym! Więc przyszłam tu zarabiać hajsi... tworzyć historię tego głupiego show! Geoff: Chyba historię spadku oglądalności -_- Blaineley: Pff... Bridgette: Mildred, jeśli tak bardzo chcesz tu zostać to... ucisz się! Blaineley wkurzona wyszła. Blaineley: Jeszcze mi za to zapłacicie!!! Geoff: No jasne... Przewrócił oczyma Bridgette: eee... powitajmy więc Lożę Szyderców! Trochę ich dużo, ale co tam!... "Tą złą" Amy! Amy: (angry) Geoff: Królową lakieru do włosów - Annę Marię! Anne Marie prysnęła spray'em do włosów w kamerę. Bridgette: Silent "B"! B "wskazał że jest okej" Geoff: Beardo... a raczej beatbox! Dajesz stary! Beardo zaczął beatboxować na swoich ustach. Bridgette: Kadet Brick! Brick: Szeregowy Brick melduje się na służbę! Geoff: Wielkolud DJ! DJ głaskał zajączka, który siedział mu na kolanach. Bridgette: Eee... Dakota... Dakota-zoid? Okay? Dakota macha do kamery. Dakota: Heeeeej <3 Kiedy tak macha omal nie uderza Dave'a Dave: Ej! Uważaj! Geoff: Dave! Oczywiście, na widowni buuuu ;u; Dave: No ej! Nie uprzedziła mnie, że ma chłopaka! Bridgette: Jasne... fanka zieleni Dawn! Dawn medytuje w powietrzu. Dawn: O, cześć! Upada na kanapę. Geoff: Królewna Śnieżka Junior! Ella! Ella: Śpiewaj teraz, śpiewaj już! Teraz, szybko, zło jest tuż tu... Blaineley grzmoci ją łopatą. Blaineley: Nie śpiewa się na mojej warcie! Bridgette: Bleineley, czy ty zwariowałaś?! Ochrona!!! Ochrona zabiera Blaineley. Blaineley: (epic angry) Bridgette: Okej, to dalej Eva. Eva chciąła ugryźć kamerę, ale jej się to nie udało. Geoff: Spokojnie, ziom! Dalej mamy... Ezekiela? Co on tu robi? Ezekiel siedział zaknebolwany. Bridgette: Fju... Dalej mamy... Harolda... i Izzy... Izzy biła Harolda w twarz. Harold: Aaaa! Zostaw mnie!!! Geoff: Heh. Siłaczka Jo, piękniś Justin i psiapsiółka Sadie, Katie. Katie śliniła się do Justina, a Jo się temu brzydziła. Jo: Łe, ohyda... Bridgette: Kolajno czarodziej Leonard, Leshawna no i głupiutka Lindsay! Lindsay: Co ty robisz? Leonard: Ja? Co robię? Leshawna: Dziecko? Cała sala w śmiech. Geoff: xD Cisza! Next to Max, Noah, Rodney, Sadie. Świerszcz. Nikt najwidoczniej nie miał nic do powiedzenia. Bridgette: eh... wysilcie się!... Samey, Scarlett, Staci, Topher i Tyler! Samey: Ale... ja jestem Sammy :( Scarlett: Oh, przecież wiesz, że nikogo to nie obchodzi! Samey: Mnie obchodzi! Staci: A mój prapraprapraprapraprapraprapraprapraprapraprapra69prapraprapra... Topher: Zamknij się, brzydulo! Szukam zasięgu! Tyler zrobił facepalma. Bridgette: Okej, skoro przedstawiliśmy wam caaaałą Lożę Szyderców, przejdźmy do wyeliminowanych! Geoff: Miał kilka romansów, omal nie zginął w wulkanie i ma kucyk aka baba! Powitajmy... Alejandro!!! Alejandro pojawia się w pokoju na telebimie. Alejandro: Głupie show... powinienem je wygrać... milion powinien być mój! Bridgette: Jak widać, biedak nie zaakceptował porażki... dobrze mu tak! Jakby nie podmieniał głosów, to by nie wyleciał! Alejandro: CO?! Bridgette: To on to słyszy? Geoff: No tak, Bridgette... Alejandro: Czyli mogłem... Ekran się wyłącza, a Al wbiega do pomieszczenia głównego. Alejandro: nie odpadać?! Bridgette: Eee... nom. Alejandro: Ale przecież Cody i Sierra na mnie głosowali! Geoff: Gościu, masz pecha. Sierra i Cody tuż przed oddaniem głosu Cody'ego się pokłócili. Na telebimie pojawia się retrospekcja, jak Cody pisze w pokoju zwierzeń imię Alejandro. Do pokoju zwierzeń wchodzi Sierra. Cody: Pa pa, Al... Sierra: Hej Cody! Na kogo głosujesz? Cody: Na Ala. Sierra: Przyszłam Ci oddać to. Wyjmuje z kieszeni obślinioną szczoteczkę Cody'ego. Cody: S-skąd ty to masz?! Oddawaj! Wynocha! Sierra: A-ale ja... Wyrzucił ją z pokoju zwierzeń. Cody: Dlaczego ona dotyka moje rzeczy! (angry) Wpisuje na kartce wielkimi literami "SIERRA" Powrót: Alejandro: Ale przecież śmiał się ze mnie kiedy odpadałem! Bridgette: Miły jest, więc maskował swoje niezadowolenie przed Sierrą. Alejandro: Aha? Dobra, przejdźcie dalej. Im szybciej będę mógł się stąd wyrwać, tym lepiej. Geoff: Dobra stary, zadamy Ci kilka pytań. Jeżeli odpowiesz na nie nieszczerze czeka cię... PRAWDA ALBO GŁAZ!!! Alejandro przełknął ślinę. Bridgette: A nie miało być zamiast tego tylko 20 kilogramów betonu? Geoff: Producenci uznali, że to by było nudne, więc... Bridgette: Eh, no okej... pierwsze pytanie! Jak się czułeś, kiedy zostałeś wywalony? Alejanro: Na początku zdenerwowałem się, ale kiedy tak sobie leciałem, uświadomiłem sobie, że moja drużyna była do dupy i nie warto byłoby w niej pozostać na dłużej. Geoff: A jak twój związek z Hedzią? Alejandro: O tym lepiej nie mówić... Przez nieuwagę stażysty na latynosa spada głaz. Przybiegają stażyści z lekarzami i zabierają go na noszach do karetki. Bridgette: Dobrze Ci tak! Publiczność patrzy się na nią zdziwiona. Bridgette: To znaczy... Myślałam, że to spadnie obok niego... Geoff: Dobrze, my zrobimy małą przerwę techniczną... zostańcie na reklamy, ziomy! Z góry spada stażysta na glebę, a ekran ciemnieje. PRZERWA NA REKLAMY Bridgette i Geoff siedzieli poddenerwowani na kanapie. Bridgette: Dobrze, więc możemy kontynuować! Geoff: Alowi nic nie będzie, ma tylko mały wstrząs mózgu... Bridgette: Kolejny gość! Miał dziecko, lubi jeść i wyleciał przez swoją niestrawność! Owen!!! Na telebimie pojawia się Owen. Owen: Om... dobre... Je z czterdzieści kanapek naraz, a tego co nie zdołał zjeść, bierze do worka. Owen: Okej, chyba powinienem iść do nich... Włożył do torby jeszcze kilka kanapek i wyszedł. Chwilę potem pojawił się, wchodząc na scenę. Owen: Siema ludziska!!! Geoff: Siema ziom! Owen: Siema Geoff! Siema Bridg!!! Bridgette: Hej, Owen. Usiądź na tamtej kanapie, jakbyś mógł. Owen posłusznie wykonał polecenia (please) Bridgette: Więc Owen, jak czułeś się, gdy zostałeś wyałtowany? Owen: Hm... Byłem głodny :P Geoff: Nie byłeś zdenerwowany? Owen: Nie? Geoff: Ziom, straciłeś milion baksów! Owen: Byłem za bardzo głodny, żeby się wtedy nad tym zastanawiać... Geoff: Facepalm Bridgette: A teraz czas na... TO MUSIAŁO ZABOLEĆ!!! Telebim: Sugar zostaje targana przez kosmitów z odc. 4. Kosmita, który trzyma ją za nogi, zostaje trafiony w kroczę. Gwen próbuje wbiec do statku, ale mieści się tam tylko noga, a drzwi się zamykają. Cameron leci, leci kiedy został wyeliminowany. Trafia w samolot. Aplauz. Bridgette: Dobrze, czas na kolejnego uczestnika! Geoff: Lubi gry, lubi gry i... lubi gry? Powitajmy Sama! Na telebimie pojawia się ponownie pokój. Sam siedzi na kanapie i gra na konsolce. Sam: Dajesz! Skocz o kratkę wyżej! Na ekranie pojawia się YOU THE LOST i napis GAME OVER. Sam: No nie :( Zauważył kamerę. I tak włączył grę od nova. Sam: Yay! Geoff: Ekhm. Do pokoju wchodzą stażyści, którzy zabierają Sama. Ten jednak się wyrywa i ucieka ze studia podsumowań. Sam: Ha-dzia! I ślad po nim zaginął. Na scenę wrócił Alejandro, który był cały w bandażach. Ze złości uderzył Owena. Owen: Ałł!!! Alejandro: Angry. Bridgette: Spokojnie, Alejandro. Geoff: Ziom, uspokój się! Okazało się, że Al nie mógł mówić. Bridgette: Czyli nici z dalszego przesłuchania ;( Geoff: Ajć. Trochę to za szybko minie... Na Owena wskoczyła Izzy. Izzy: Mój grubciu! Owen: Hej Izzy. Wyrwała mu kurczaka z ręki. Owen: Oh... Wyjął z torby drugiego kurczaka. Tego też mu zabrała. I tak trzeciego, czwartego, piątego... Owen: Izzy! Zostaw to! Izzy: Nie <3 Bridgette: Aha? Okej, powitajmy następnego gościa :) Geoff: Myślał, że dziewczyna to facet, przegrałłłł z kujonem i zabił Conchitkę! LIGHTNING!!! Na telebimie pojawia się Lightning całujący swoje bicepsy. Lightning: Jak oni mogli mnie wyrzucić?! Ale całe szczęście, mamy siebie... Pocałował (z języczkiem xD) swojego bica. Lightning: Ahhh... Bridgette: Okej? Lightning, chodź tu! Lightning: Co? A xD Jasne... Wybiegł z pomieszczenia i pojawił się na scenie ^^ Lightning: Shi-Lightning! Lightning być najszybszy! Geoff: Aha? Spoko. Siadaj, ziom. Lightnig: Ale po co? Usiadł. Bridgette: Zadamy Ci kilka pytań. Mów prawdę i tylko prawdę, albo nie spotka Cię nic miłego... Jak się czułeś po wyeliminowaniu? Lightning: Byłem wkurwiony! Ale teraz mam moje bajcepsy <3 Geoff: Szpoko. Jak myślisz, dlaczego odpadłeś? Lightning: Bo tamci frajerzy uważać Lightning za zagroźny rywal! Nie powinienem wylecieć! Bridgette: A jednak wyleciałeś. Kto według ciebie ma teraz najwyższe szanse na zwycięstwo? Lightning: E... Zoey? Jebnął obok niego kamień. Lightning: Wut ;u;? Bridgette: No... okłamałeś nas... dobrze, nie mamy pytań. Geoff: Tia. Wezwiemy kolejnego zawodnika! Mieszkał w balonie, przez 11 lat nosił pieluchy i wygrał kiedyś milion! Cameron! Cameron pojawia się na telebimie. Cameron: Dziwneee... nie powinienem tak szybko odpadać... :P Na telewizorze pojawia się "Mango" i reklama Balona. Cameron: Yay ^^ Zaczął oglądać uważnie, ale Geoff przerwał sielankę i zawował go. Geoff: Te, Cameron, chodź tu! Cameron: Ale leci fajny program... ech... Wyszedł i pojawił się na scenie. Cameron: No heeej misie. Bridgette: Hej Cameron. Siadaj. Jak każdemu, zadamy kilka pytanek. Więc... Geoff: Czy czujesz, że to przez Ciebie drużyna przegrała? Cameron: Nie... to przez tą głupią karpatkę! ;u; Bridgette: Jasne jasne... kto powinien zdobyć milion? Cameron: Yyyyy... Zoey? Geoff: Spoko. Też tak uważam. Świerszcz Bridgette: Dobra, skoro wszyscy odpowiadali na pytania to czas na... AFTERMATH ELIMINATION!!! Na ekranie pojawia się logo AE. Wyeliminowani uczestnicy pojawiają się na ekranie. Geoff: No, ziomy, głosujcie na osobę przez którą wylecieliście! Uno momento później. Bridg otwiera pudło i wyjmuje z niego głosy. Bridgette: No, ale emocje <3 Dobrze, więc... jeden głos na Sierrę <3 Głosik na Heather <3 Wiem kto to... też chciałabym aby wyleciała... Scott i głos <3 Cody też <3 I jeszcze jeden głos na... Cisza... Bridgette: Sierrę! Cody się ucieszy <3333 Przed studiem pojawia się Sierra wystrzelona z... czegoś tam xD Bridgette: O, widzę, że expresowym. Sierra: Co do?! Nie powinnam wylecieć!!! Geoff: No i takim akcentem kończymy ten odcinek! Kto wyleci następny? Żegnajcie, do 12! Bridgette: Bajo! Oglądajcie... Totalną Porażkę: Wojnę Zwycięzców! <3 Do studia wbiega Blaineley i grzmoci Geoffa łopatą. Blaineley: Ch*j Ci w łopatę! Koniec :D Podobało się? :D Nom Nie Kategoria:Odcinki - Totalna Porażka: Wojna Zwycięzców